1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilized polymeric article and a method of producing the same. More particularly this invention relates to a fiber or film, made from a high molecular weight polyolefin, a high molecular weight polyvinyl alcohol, a high molecular weight polyacrylonitrile, copolymers or mixtures thereof, for high performance applications wherein the fiber or film is stabilized against thermal and oxidative degradation as evidenced by a substantial retention of breaking strength.
2. Prior Art
Thermal degradation of fiber from exposure to elevated temperatures and oxidative degradation of fiber from aging are well known problems in the fiber industry. In the case of condensation type polymer fibers such as polyester and polyamide, stabilizers are typically incorporated with the fiber forming polymer melt or solution prior to spinning or added to the surface of the fiber in a spin finish composition. In the case of addition type polymer fibers, such as gel spun polyethylene and polypropylene which are subsequently subjected to solvent extraction (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,413,110 and 4,771,616, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference), it has been discovered that stabilizers incorporated with the polymer solution or added in a finish composition prior to solvent extraction are extracted along with the solvent. Therefore, a system is needed which can take a heat and oxidative stabilizer into the fiber or a film and survive the fiber or film forming processes. Applicants have discovered such a system.